Rosalie's Story
by Jess-K-xx
Summary: Ever wanted more about how Rosalie found Emmett? And how Rose and Emmett fell in love..? Well here is my version... Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's Story**

* * *

It was 1934; a year after Carlisle had found me dying on the street, after my 'fiancé' and his drunken friends raped me and left me to die. I had a new life now, but one that I did not enter willingly. All I wanted in life is a happily ever after. A life with husband to grow old with, and a child to care for and watch grow up. But the only thing I wanted, I can't have. All I can picture is Vera with her husband and her son Henry, a baby with dimples and curly dark hair. That's that only thing I have ever been jealous of in my life. And I can't have it.

The day had been going unbelievably slow, and by not being able to sleep makes it even longer. I was sitting at my dresser, brushing through my hair, when a sharp burning sensation in my throat started growing. I needed to hunt. And fast. I went to go see if Carlisle was busy so we could go together. The first place I looked was in his study. Which, of course, he was there reading through medical journals that he has read many times before. He was so engrossed in the journal I didn't want to disturb him. So I quietly backed out the door and closed it behind me. As I walked down the stairs, I saw Esme, sitting at the table sketching a design for the living room. She looked so content and happy with what she was doing, that I didn't want to interrupt. Looks like I am hunting alone today. I would have asked Edward, but we don't really get on ever since Carlisle changed me. The main reason why Carlisle changed me was so that Edward wouldn't be so lonely and learn to love me. But that's not quite how it turned out.

I ran to the forest that was just round the back of the house, and keep running till I was deep in the forest. I gave myself over to my senses and let my instincts kick in. I took a deep breath in and caught a scent of elk. Ugh. I had that yesterday; I wanted more of a challenge. I took another deep breath in, and this time caught the scent of a grizzly bear. Mmm, my favourite. I followed the scent to a clearing, and saw the bear up on its hind legs it's back to me. I smelled the air, and smelt human. The bear was attacking a human? I moved round to get a better look. I saw the man on the floor, his arm covering his face protectively. When the bear raised it paw for the final blow that would end the human's life, his arm fell to his side. And that's when I saw _him_.

The dark curls... the dimples even whilst grimacing in pain. That innocence on his face that seemed so childlike. I couldn't bear to see this man die. Before the bear could move its paw, I moved so fast that I didn't feel my feet move. I grabbed its neck and snapped it. I heard the spine tingling _crack_ before I actually knew what I was doing. The bear fell limb in my arms and I let it fall to the ground. I rushed over to him, and felt his pulse. He was hanging onto his life by a thread. I had to get him to Carlisle and fast. I gently picked him up off the ground and carried him back to Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I didn't move from his side throughout the screaming, thrashing, panting, and the "Please! Stop the burning!"I held his hand and didn't avert my gaze away from his angelic face, even whilst in pain. I told him over and over how sorry I was and that he was going to be okay and the pain would soon go away. I felt so helpless, just sitting there not being able to doing anything to help him.

The change was halfway through its course and, he had learnt that screaming wasn't helping. So I told him what was happening to him and what he was soon to become. "Help me! Please!" he screamed. "Just let me die!" every time he screamed I told him again how sorry I was, and held his hand tighter.

It was the third day and he hadn't even looked at me. He just laid there breathing deeply. He was going through the final stages of the change, his eyes were going scarlet red, and his wounds and scars were all gone. His face, once tanned, now a deathly white. I ran my fingers through his, and felt his silky smooth skin against mine. His once warm, soft skin now cold and hard like stone.

After so long of waiting, his heart took its final breath before becoming silent. I looked at his face as he was adjusting to his new body. He sat up abruptly and took in his surroundings. Then what felt like years rather than days, he finally looked at me. I sat there, waiting for his reaction. My worst nightmare flashed through my mind. What if he hated me for what I did to him, for not letting him have a choice? I grimaced at the thought. But he just stared deep into my eyes; I couldn't do anything but stare back. His face stretched into a grin. Relief flooded through me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Is this heaven?" he said as he looked around with a curious look on his face. "It doesn't look like heaven" I smiled as he looked deeply at me. "Are you an angel? You're beautiful" If I was a human, I would have been blushing. I looked down at the floor and a giggle slipped past my lips.

"I'm not an angel, and this isn't heaven. I'm Rosalie Hale, and I'm a vampire. And so are you."

**Emmett POV**

I looked at her as she said the word vampire. I vaguely remember hearing that I was becoming a vampire when I was burning, I'd just assumed that I was either dreaming or hallucinating. Looking at her, I didn't know that vampires looked so... beautiful. "Can you tell me your name?" she smiled gently, which made it even more difficult to speak. "Emmett Johnson" I was surprised to hear my voice, it sounded clearer and more elegant. Her smiled widened and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Just then I heard someone walk in the room, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't heard his footsteps, I was so caught in her beauty, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Rose?" A voice from the doorway suddenly said. Rosalie suddenly looked at the man and nodded. He turned his focus to me. "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen"

Carlisle told me all about how he came to be a vampire and about the rest of his family, Esme and Edward. And how I became what I am, a vampire. Whilst he was talking, a tall man with light brown hair quietly came in and lent against the door frame with a slight frown creasing his brow. This must be Edward. I wonder what his problem was. All of sudden his frown turned to a slight grin. Doctor Carlisle turned to look at him. "Edward, this is Emmett. Rose found him in the-"

"I know." He said abruptly, his grin vanishing from his lips. I saw Rose from the corner of my eye, turn to face Edward and glare at him. I must have looked confused as Edward looked at me and chuckled lightly.

"I can read minds." He said sounding completely serious. My brow creased as I took in the information. _This guys a good liar. _I thought to myself.

His grin returned to his face. "I'm not lying." I looked at him in shock as his face still held a grin.

_Lucky guess. Ok what am I thinking now? _I thought to myself again, and watched his face as I thought about taking down a huge grizzly bear, like the one that almost killed me, and draining it of its blood. As I thought of the warm blood, trickling down my throat, it brought on a burning that I didn't notice was there, until now.

"Rose, you might want to take him hunting now." He said as he looked at Rose. "And take him somewhere with grizzly bears" he added whilst grinning and looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I looked at him "Ok, I believe you. Now can you stop the burning in my throat?" I said as I turned to look at Rose. She then looked at Carlisle, who then nodded "Take him deep into the forest, far away from the village. Edward you'd better go with them, just in case." Carlisle said and looked at Edward. There was a long silence and then Edward nodded. Rosalie came and stood next to me and took my hand, and smiled at me gently. "You ready Emmett?" Even though I had heard her voice before, it still blew me away when she spoke. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and smiled back. I heard Edward scoff under his breath and then walk out of the door. All of a sudden we was running deep into a forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken so long to write, it's been a hectic couple of months! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, I've had a little bit of fun with this chapter... please review! :)

* * *

******

Chapter 3

I was amazed at how fast I was going. I'm surprised at how I didn't bang into a tree. We stopped in the middle of a clearing. "Just let your senses take over you. Close your eyes and listen and take in the scents around you." Rose said in her angelic voice. I quickly obeyed and closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

The first thing I could smell was Rose standing next to me. She smelt like Honey and Rose's.

How ironic.

I took a deeper breath in and smelt the trees and the earth, as well as hearing the animals moving around in the bushes and under the ground.

The wind changed course and blew a musky scent in my direction. It made my throat burn deeper. I then heard the paws on the earth as it moved.

A grizzly bear.

All of a sudden I was running towards the scent, before I even knew my feet were moving. It took me all of 5 seconds to find it and take it down.

It didn't go down without a fight, as I felt it claw at my chest. I sunk my teeth into its neck, and sunk deeper past the fur and the thick skin, till I finally found an artery.

The warm blood, with a sweet taste to it, gulped down my throat, quenching the thirst that burned my throat.

When the veins ran dry, I let the carcass fall from my iron tight grip to the ground. I licked my lips of the remaining blood that covered them.

I stood up to see Edward at Rose looking at me in amazement. "What?" I asked confused.

"You just took down a bear!" Edward said as he looked at me with wide eyes. I was still confused, did I do something wrong? "Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked as I looked at the bear carcass lying limp on the ground.

"No, it's just... we normally go for something more... easier to feed on our first hunt. Like elk." Rosalie said still looking at me in surprise.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to get back at the bear that almost killed me. I hope that was it!" I said as I kicked the dead bear on the floor. I didn't realized how hard I kicked it as I watched it fly into a tree and break it in half.

"My bad"

**Rosalie POV**

I stood there and watched his face as his grin grew, and just touched his eyes. Seeing him smile, sent relief flooding through my body, and diminishing any previous thoughts I had.

His smile turned into a big booming laugh that spread through the forest and echoed back to where we stood. I let a giggle slip past my lips, but couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. Edward looked at me and I saw a smile stretch onto his face. It looked weird to see Edward smile, let alone laugh. I don't think I've ever seen him laugh like he is now. Is that the reason he hates me? He thinks that I ruined his family? Or did he just not laugh around me? He hates me that much?

Questions were flying around in my head as to why Edward couldn't stand me. It made me angry to think that someone wasn't interested, but at the same time I have respect for him, for being the only one that doesn't look at me like the way any other man does.

I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked round to see Edward looking at me. I was embarrassed immediately, as I realized that he just read my mind during my moment of weakness. I always tried to not let my guard down when I was with him, and now he knows how I feel, and I'm not as tough I was wanted myself to look.

Edward looked deep into my eyes. He didn't even have to say anything; I knew what he was saying just through his eyes.

Our little exchange was interrupted by Emmett. "I'm still thirsty, is that normal?" he said looking at Edward expectantly waiting for an answer.

**Emmett POV**

After one bear, 4 four elk, and a few bunnies, we returned back to the house, with Edward who was complaining that I took too long and telling me how to improve my hunting 'technique'. And of course with Rose, who still made my heart skip a beat whenever I looked into her eyes.

We walked in to find Carlisle and Esme in the living room. Esme had her head resting on Carlisle's shoulder, they looked upset about something. Edward obviously read Carlisle's mind, and his brow creased back to his usual frown.

"What's wrong Carlisle? Is everything ok?"

Carlisle sighed and gently stroked Esme's hair as he got up from the couch. He turned to me and Rose and sighed once more.

"People are getting suspicious of us, there commenting on how we look the same as we did 12 years ago, and now they are starting to notice small details that we have let slip over the last few years, like not eating, only coming out at night, never getting ill, and even my partner is saying how I look like I am dead, because I am so pale and cold. I know you don't like it but we have to move on, if we don't go now, people will put two and two together. It only takes the one very religious person to lead them and they we come after us with stakes and pit forks."

"It is simple then. We leave" Edward said. No emotion on his face.

I was processing this in my head, my family are here, my whole life, my past life, and I'm just about to walk away from it that easily?

Edward looked at me then, "You have a new life now. Eventually everyone you know will die. We have to go or so will you."  
Rosalie slid her fingers into mine, and squeezed them gently. "It will be fine" she whispered, and smiled at me gently.

I took a deep breath, "do I get to say goodbye?" I said quietly. Rosalie and Edward looked at each other and then looked at Carlisle.

"Emmett, it wouldn't be good for you or your family if you went back. You look different now, and they think you are dead."

The realization hit me. There were really gone, I will never get to see my mother cooking over the pot in the fire, or my father who always came home late from work because he had to work extra hours to feed us. I will miss my little brother and sister, Alfie and Eleanor, playing out in the leaves in the autumn, even my dog, Bennie. All this flashed through my mind at once and I had this overwhelming feeling of sadness. It must of shown on my face, because I felt Rose's hand in mine, entwining her fingers with mine.

I looked up to see Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rose all looking at me, all with understanding in their eyes. They must have gone through the same thing, but worse. They had to watch their loved ones die around them.

Then I realised that this is my new family now. They will always be here. And with that thought it gave me an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude for these people.

I nodded at Carlisle to show that I understood. Esme immediately came over to comfort me. Even Edward didn't look at moody as he does most of the time.

"We have to leave tomorrow." Carlisle said. "I will give us a good alibi for the reason we are leaving." With that Carlisle left the room with one last smile in my direction, and Edward followed him out, as did Esme.

Once me and Rose were alone, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into an embrace.

I pulled her closer to me. The smell of her was so… perfect, I didn't want to let go.

"I love you Rose" I whispered into her ear. She pulled back unwillingly and cupped my face with her hands, "it's me and you forever Emmett, you belong with this family, with me." With that I felt her lips touch mine ever so softly. The taste of her lips on mine was heavenly, I didn't want to stop, my hand found its way into her hair and pulled her closer to me.

When we finally broke away from each other, Rose said one last time "me and you Emmett. Forever."


End file.
